Happiness and Sadness
by Pocky-Wocky
Summary: Kagome said some pretty mean stuff to Inuyasha, just because he embarrassed her in front of Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. Are Kagome's words that hurtful to actually make Inuyasha want to die! Is Kagome ever going to regret this, or is she too stubborn to feel s
1. Chapter 1

Happiness and Sadness by: Pocky-Wocky   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am planning to get a way to get him. =)  
  
A/N: My very first fanfic, yay! Please R&R, arigato!  
  
Summary: Kagome said some pretty mean stuff to Inuyasha, just because he embarrassed her in front of Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. Are Kagome's words that hurtful to actually make Inuyasha want to die?! Is Kagome ever going to regret this, or is she too stubborn to feel sorry for what she did. Now Sesshoumaru is here to get revenge for Inuyasha, and bring him back to life? Has Sesshoumaru's brotherly love awaken? Read and find out!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe you!!!" yelled Kagome. "You've embarrassed me in front of my friends, how could you?!"  
  
Sango and Miroku went behind a bush with Kagome's video camera recording everything that is happening.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah?! What the hell were they talking about the 'selfish, mean, jealous, and stubborn boyfriend?!" reply Inuyasha angrily. "What the hell? Were they talking about me?! And what have you been telling them ever since we started the journey?!"  
  
"Well...I had to tell them something, because they wanted me to go on a date with Hojou."  
  
"You could of told them that you don't want to go out with him then, instead of using me as a excuse!"  
  
"Can't we just forget this ever happened?!"  
  
"Sorry. I can't, cause the Kagome I know would never use me as an excuse to get out of something that doesn't even concern me."  
  
"Stop talking bullshit, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome walk towards Inuyasha with anger.  
  
"If you think that I am talking bullshit than think whatever you like, cause this is not bullshit. We are breaking up!"  
  
"We only been dating for only three days! You can't break up with me cause I'm breaking up with you!"  
  
Kagome walk closer to Inuyasha, and now they are only an inch apart. Kagome pointed her index finger at Inuyasha.  
  
"I hate you!" *poke*  
  
Inuyasha stared in shock.  
  
'Did Kagome really say that?'  
  
"I have always hated you!"  
  
'Kagome, are you telling the truth?'  
  
By now Inuyasha's head was down, and Kagome slapped him in the face. *slap*  
  
"You are just a worthless hanyou! And you think that I actually love you?! You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
'Say this is a dream, and I'm not hearing this!'  
  
By now blood was dripping off of Inuyasha's face, where Kagome had slapped him, tears began dropping down his tan face, but Kagome could see the blood or tears. She was too angry to even notice.  
  
"I have never like you, ever since I met you, sealed on the Goshinboku!"  
  
"Then what do you want me to do to make you happy?" Inuyasha asked silently so Kagome could only hear.  
  
"What do I want you to do to make me happy? Hmm...why not get the hell away from me and die!!! Can you do that, Inuyasha?! Is that to hard for the weak hanyou?"  
  
Inuyasha could feel his heart breaking into little pieces, one by one as they break.  
  
'God, don't tell me this is actually happening! Is this what I deserved to be lonely and be hated by the only girl I love? Kagome.'  
  
Kagome started walking away, Sango and Miroku started following her, leaving Inuyasha in his misery. Sango and Miroku walked behind Kagome incase she was still in a bad mood.  
  
"Sango, do you think that Kagome was too harsh on Inuyasha back there?" Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't tell her that or she'll be piss off at us." Sango replied Miroku's question. "Oh my god! I left the video camera on!"  
  
"Do you think it has the scene?" wondered Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Maybe we should show Kagome it, and then she could apologized to Inuyasha."  
  
"We should!"  
  
"Sango, Miroku? What are you whispering about back there?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Are you sure? I heard my name."  
  
"I was telling Sango that we should tell you that we had a wonderful time in your era," respond Miroku.  
  
"I agreed."  
  
"Well, I hope you did have fun, too bad Shippou was too busy to come."  
  
  
  
"He told me that he wanted to stay with Mizuki." (A/N: The girl he likes, ep.128 or 129, forgot which one.)  
  
~*~  
  
'Since Kagome want me to die so badly, I will. I could go to hell and be with my beloved Kikyou then. Should I use my claws? Yeah, father would never want me to kill myself with his fang, the tessiga '  
  
Inuyasha dug his claws into his abdomen. Now with blood all over his claw and kimono, he wrote Kagome a note on the Goshinboku. After five minutes, Inuyasha raised his claw to his heart and dug his claw into his heart. Inuyasha silently fell to the ground as the blood spread over the green grass.  
  
~*~  
  
Shippou's head jerked up, and everybody stared at him as if something has scared the living hell out of him.  
  
"What's the matter, Shippou?" Kagome asked questioned.  
  
"This can't be true."  
  
"What can't be true," asked Miroku.  
  
"I smell..."   
  
Shippou turned to face everybody.  
  
"I smell...Inuyasha's blood. Lots of it."  
  
"Are ye sure, Shippou?!" asked Keade surprisingly.  
  
"He probably just fighting a hard youkai, don't worry he'll be fine." Kagome said shrugging it off.  
  
Just then a scream was heard.  
  
"YOUKAI!!!"  
  
Everybody rushed out of the hut.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" yelled Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru sped toward Kagome, and grabbed her neck with one hand.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled everybody in unison.  
  
Sesshoumaru's other hand started turning green.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Inuyasha, you bitch!"  
  
"I did nothing!"  
  
"Typical, a human would never tell the truth."  
  
"What you mean a human never tell the truth! I always tell the truth! Okay...maybe not to my friends at home, but that for personal reasons!"  
  
"Then what the fuck did you do to Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Rin, get back."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Jayken!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Take Rin away from here."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. You heard him!"  
  
"Ite! Please, let me stay! I'll stay with Jayken-sama, twenty feet away."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Kagome!!! Let Kagome go!"  
  
"Shippou..."  
  
"Tell me what you did to him or you won't die."  
  
"I did nothing to that stubborn hanyou!"  
  
Shippou looked at Kagome in shocked.  
  
'Kagome have never called Inuyasha a hanyou before.'  
  
Just then Miroku heard a sucking sound.  
  
*slap*  
  
"Myouga-ji ji."  
  
"Kagome-sama! What happened to Inuyasha-sama?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
A gust of wind blew and a tornado started heading towards the village.  
  
"Ahh!!! Tornado!!!" one of the villagers shouted.  
  
The tornado stopped and stood Kouga.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Another youkai!!!" shouted a woman.  
  
"Oi! Let go of my Kagome!"  
  
"I'm asking her questions about Inuyasha."  
  
"You mean dog crap? Hey, where is that mutt anyways."  
  
"Kouga! Can you sniff Inuyasha out?" asked Miroku.  
  
*sniff sniff*  
  
Kouga's eyes widen.  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
"I smell lots of blood coming from that area."  
  
Kouga pointed towards the Goshinboku.  
  
"The Goshinboku?" asked Kaede.  
  
"No doubt about it."  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"Kagome, did anything happen to you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"We gotten into a little fight, that's all."  
  
*sweat drops on Sango and Miroku*  
  
'A little?' Miroku thinking doubtfully.  
  
'Kagome, you gotta be kidding me.' Sango thought.  
  
"Right, Sango, Miroku?"  
  
"Ugh...no comment," Sango and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"Well, I would never do anything to Inuyasha! We just got into a little fight that's all, nothing more."  
  
'Kagome, you think too highly of yourself when you say that.'  
  
"Has he came back to this village since your 'fight' was occurred?"  
  
"Ite...but I'm sure he has a very good reason why he hasn't come back."  
  
"Let go of my Kagome, you bastard!"  
  
"So, both of you and Inuyasha are fighting over this worthless wench."  
  
"Oi! I am not worthless!"  
  
"How dare you call my Kagome a wench!"  
  
*yawns*  
  
"Sango, Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, Shippou."  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
'Should I tell him?' wondered Miroku. "He's probably doing something very important."  
  
"Demo...wouldn't he be able to smell Sesshoumaru and Kouga are here."  
  
'Ugh...you've stomped me, Shippou.' "Shippou, let's just hope that Inuyasha is alright."  
  
"Hmm...is there something that you don't want to tell me?"  
  
"Umm...you see, Shippou, you're probably too young to understand the situation about Inuyasha."  
  
"Too young? I'm probably mature than Kouga and Inuyasha together!"  
  
'He's right.' "Umm...true true, demo, this is an adult issue though."  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?!"  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Hmmpt!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Shippou."  
  
"Shippou, this is a very personal issue, that we cannot tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you might deny it in the first place, and second it is a very tragic thing."  
  
"Hey! I know Inuyasha more than you! So spit it out!"  
  
"Gomen, Shippou, but we can't."  
  
"Sango, you too?"  
  
"We are very sorry."  
  
'Damn, why doesn't everybody tell me things now.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was starting to lose his patience. Everybody is worried about what Sesshoumaru is going to do to their miko, Kagome.   
  
'If Sesshoumaru kills Kagome there would be nobody else to find the Shikon no Tama,' thought Kaede, "Sesshoumaru-sama, if ye kill Kagome, then Naraku would be able to collect all the shards!"  
  
"Be silent, old hag!" yelled Sesshoumaru. "If she wants to live she will tell me what she done to Inuyasha, if she wants to die she won't have to tell."  
  
"Kagome, tell Sesshoumaru what ye did to Inuyasha, or ye won't be able to see another daylight!"  
  
"Kaede-sama, I don't know what Sesshoumaru is talking about! I haven't done anything to Inuyasha! I swear!"  
  
"See, she's telling the truth!"  
  
"Be silent, wolf boy! If you don't want to see her hurt then tell your wench to tell me what she has done to Inuyasha!"  
  
"I am not his wench!"  
  
"Kagome, please tell him what you've done to Dog Crap, or he won't let you go."  
  
"Please just let me go!"  
  
"Answer my question!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru! She says she doesn't know, so she doesn't know!" replied Miroku.  
  
"Stop, protecting her!"  
  
As the day go by, Sesshoumaru still has his hand around Kagome's neck.  
  
"Can't breathe..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, let go! She'll die before she'll tell you!"  
  
"Fine, but if I let go, she will tell me what she had done."  
  
"Kagome, nod if you agree."  
  
*nods*  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to agree with them of letting Kagome out of his hold, but if she dies by lack of air; he would never know what happen to his half-brother, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru decided to participate.  
  
*taking in air* "I can breathe again!"  
  
"Now, tell me, wench, what did you do?"  
  
"I was telling you, I did nothing!"  
  
"Kouga, can you go over to the Goshinboku, and see what's Sesshoumaru is talking about?" asked Miroku.  
  
"What's Goshinboku?"  
  
"You know the place where you smelt Inuyasha's blood?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That Goshinboku."  
  
"See ya later, babe."  
  
"Ugh...bye, Kouga."  
  
Kouga took off in a speed of light, and Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Heehee, did you like it so far? Sad, isn't it? I am deciding to make another Inuyasha fic, but right now I need to find a name for the title. Sesshoumaru is finally worried about Inuyasha! Yay! I wonder what does Inuyasha's note say? Hmm...I wonder. Stay tune to find out! Also, would Kouga love Kagome as much as he did? I know the answer, but I'm not telling! Hope you will enjoy this next chapter of 'Happiness and Sadness' Ja ne!  
  
-Japanese Vocabulary- :  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Hanyou- Half Breed  
  
Goshinboku- Sacred Tree  
  
Tessiga- A Weapon that was Made Out of Inuyasha Father's Fang  
  
Kimono- Japanese Clothing  
  
Youkai- Full Demon  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama- Lord Sesshoumaru  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Ite- No  
  
Jayken-sama- Lord Jayken  
  
Myouga-ji ji- Grandpa Myouga  
  
Kagome-sama- Lady Kagome  
  
Inuyasha-sama- Lord Inuyasha  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Demo- But  
  
Gomen Nasai- Very Sorry  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Miko- Priestess  
  
Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls  
  
Keade-sama- Lady Kaede  
  
Ja Ne- Good Bye (Ja- Bye, Ne- Good)  
  
-Characters for this Chapter-  
  
Inuyasha- Hanyou, half dog demon/half human, half-brothers with Sesshoumaru, sealed by his beloved, Kikyou, in love with Kagome, and a little bit with Kikyou, travels with Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango  
  
Kagome- Human, recarnation of Kikyou, Inuyasha's shard detector, has a younger brother, Souta, travels with Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango  
  
Kaede- Human, Kikyou's younger sister, priestess of a village  
  
Shippou- Youkai, fox demon, lost his dad to two brothers, travels with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango  
  
Miroku- Human, monk/priest, pervert, lost his father to the wind tunnel by Naraku's curse, travels with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Sango  
  
Sango- Human, demon exterminator, got tricked by Naraku, family members and friends died by Kohaku, only Kohaku is alive. travels with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku  
  
Sesshoumaru- Youkai, dog demon, half-brothers with Inuyasha, hates humans, travels with Jayken and Rin  
  
Jayken- Youkai, toad demon, Sesshoumaru's servant, travels with Sesshoumaru, and Rin  
  
Rin- Human, saved by Sesshoumaru, family and friends got killed by Kouga's wolves, travels with Sesshoumaru and Jayken  
  
Kouga- Youkai, wolf demon, in love with Kagome, made a promise to Ayame to take her as his wife, but assumes to forgot about the promise, travels with his two allies  
  
Arigato for reading my fic, I hope to get lots of reviews from my fans, hope to see you all next chapter.   
  
PLEASE READ THE PASSAGE BELOW!!! IT IS A 5 REVIEWS NOTICE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO IT WILL BE ALRIGHT, BUT I REALLY WANT YOU TO READ IT. IT IS JUST GOING TO TELL YOU HOW I AM GOING TO DO ABOUT UPDATING AND SUCH AND SUCH. ARIGATO.   
  
5 Reviews Notice: I am looking for 5 reviews, before updating. During that time, I am going to be typing the next chapter to this, so you won't think I am being lazy and not writing. If there are 3 reviews or more, and I am done writing my next chapter. I will post it up, so it don't has to be 5 reviews, it can be lower. I am giving a week to get 5 reviews and if it is not 3-5 reviews, I'll just post it up anyways. If I sound bossy with the reviews, I'm really sorry, my friend, Jenny, told me that the more reviews a story gets it means that it is good, and more fans would want to read it. All I want is to read what all my fans say about my fic, and if there is any things that I need to fix. I will try to answer all your questions and comments. I really want people to read my fic, even if my reviews say: I hate your fic, its sucks. You should work on your blah, blah, and blah. I would probably be upset, but then I would know what I need to work on more in the near future. Arigato, for reading this really, really long notice, but don't worry, you won't be seeing such a long notice in the near future, I hope. HeeHee. Arigato for taking your own time and reading this. If you didn't know, my updates are going to be every Monday!  
  
With Love to All my Fans,  
  
-Pocky-Wocky-  
  
*My Chibi Dance*  
  
*Chibi walks on stage* *music starts* ( ^.^ ) (^.^) ^( ^.^ )^ (^.^) ( ^.^ ) (^.^) ^( ^.^ )^ (^.^) ( ^.^ ) *music stops* *Chibi takes a bow*   
  
-Pocky's Unfortunate Adventures- (P.S: I wrote these short stories on the day before I post them up so the times are different, also I'm using my user name, so don't worry 'Pocky' is NOT my real name, and in this I am going to be Kagome's cousin!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pocky: *yawns* *looks at time* Oh my god! It's already 12:55 AM!  
  
Kagome: *walks in Pocky's room* You're still up? *yawns*  
  
Pocky: I was too busy finishing up my fic, and I lost track of time.  
  
Kagome: You know school is going to start soon.  
  
Pocky: I know! Too bad winter break is almost over. *pouts*  
  
Kikyou: *walks in* Why the hell are you too still up?!  
  
Kagome: Why do you even care?  
  
Pocky: One guess, you wanted to go on my computer and go on AIM?  
  
Kikyou: Well, can I?  
  
Pocky: No! You're suppose to be sleeping!  
  
Kikyou: So are you!  
  
Kagome: Well, don't look at me! I just woke up!  
  
Pocky: Look, I'm gonna be going to sleep soon, so just go back to sleep.  
  
Kikyou: Yeah right, I'm not going to fall for that.  
  
Pocky: Kagome, look over for my computer, incase somebody *looking over at Kikyou* wants to use it.  
  
Kagome: Okay. Pocky, where are you even going?  
  
Pocky: Oh, I'm just going to get more apple juice.  
  
Kagome: Isn't your dad awake though?  
  
Pocky: So? My sister is awake too.  
  
Kagome: I guess, but don't tell him we're awake too.  
  
Pocky: Do I look like someone who tells people things?  
  
Kagome: No...  
  
Pocky: Exactly.  
  
Kagome: Don't forget to wear a jacket, he's gonna get mad if you don't.  
  
Pocky: I know.  
  
*3 minutes later*  
  
Pocky: Back!  
  
Kagome: Did he say anything?  
  
Pocky: He just looked up and went back watching Chinese T.V.  
  
Kikyou: Whose cares if he saw you or not! Am I not important anymore?!  
  
Kagome: *thinking* Dude, does she ever shut up?! *end thinking*  
  
Pocky: *yawns* You were getting boring to talk to.  
  
Kikyou: Why you little...  
  
Pocky: This is my room, you know that right? I can kick you out anytime I want.  
  
Kikyou: What about Kagome?  
  
Pocky: My mom told her to sleep in my room with me, since there aren't enough rooms and beds for everybody!  
  
Kagome: Who's actually here?  
  
Pocky: Umm...*thinking* let's see...Inuyasha, you, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Rin, Kouga, Naraku, and Ayame. So that would be...11 people without counting my sisters, my parents, your mom, our grandpa, Souta, and me.  
  
Kagome: What would it be if it was with your sisters, you, your parents, my mom, our grandpa, and Souta.  
  
Pocky: That would be...*thinking* 19 people.  
  
Kagome: What about Myouga-ji ji! And Kirara, plus Buyo.  
  
Pocky: Hmm...  
  
Kikyou: That would be 22, you dimwits!  
  
Pocky: *glares* Kagome, come here for a second.  
  
Kagome: *whispering* Hmm...  
  
Pocky: Do you wanna tie Kikyou up, tape her mouth, and put her in my closet?  
  
Kagome: Yeah! I'll go get the things, and I'll be careful with your dad.  
  
Pocky: Okay. *end whispering*  
  
Kikyou: What are you guys whispering about?  
  
Pocky and Kagome: Nothing!  
  
Kikyou: *looks suspicious*  
  
Pocky: Kikyou, Kagome and I have decided to let you go on my computer.  
  
Kikyou: Really?!  
  
Pocky: Yup! Right, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yeah!  
  
Pocky: *thinking* This plan is so totally going to work! *end thinking*  
  
-End of Pocky's Unfortunate Adventures-  
  
See you next time! Ja ne! Please review! Arigato to everybody who reviewed! 


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness and Sadness by: Pocky-Wocky  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha! So stop with all the news press and crap!  
  
A/N: Konichiwa minna! Welcome back to another chapter of 'Happiness and Sadness'. Arigato for all the reviews I got. Let's continue on with the chapter. Please R&R.  
  
Previous of Last Chapter:  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That Goshinboku."  
  
"See ya later, babe."  
  
"Ugh...bye, Kouga."  
  
Kouga took off in a speed of light, and Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh yes, what did you do to him?!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why don't we just wait until Kouga gets back and tells us what you are talking about," requested Sango.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a great idea!" Kagome said scared of what Sesshoumaru is going to do to her.  
  
"Alright, but you better not waaste my time when I am waiting for that wolf boy," respond Sesshoumaru.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried Jayken.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting Kouga came back from the Goshinboku, breathless.  
  
*huff* "I saw what Sesshoumaru was talking about." *huff*  
  
Kagome walk towards Kouga with concern eyes.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Kouga step back, afraid if she were to get mad at him, would she do what she did to Inuyasha?  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Umm...you see...maybe I shouldn't be the one telling you."  
  
Kouga step back once more.  
  
"Why are you walking away from me?" wondered Kagome.  
  
"You see...I heard there is a...disease going on, but only girls could catch it...and that we, guys, should stay as far back as possible...yeah." (A/N: He sucks at lying...pathetic)  
  
"Kouga, I never heard of such disease," Sango replied.  
  
"You haven't? It's very commom these days."  
  
"Kouga, I am a miko and a...I guess ye could say, doctor, and I have never heard of such thing!"  
  
"Kouga, what's the matter?!"  
  
'Shit! I got her mad.'  
  
"Are you surprise as I am, Wolf Boy?"  
  
"My name is Kouga! Not Wolf Boy!"  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
"You want to start something?!"  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Yeah...I'm surprise as you are."  
  
"Huh? What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Just then another tornado rush into the small village.  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me it's another youkai!"  
  
As the tornado stopped, you could see a young girl that looks like 14 or 15 years old. As the tornado came to its final stop, the young girl dressed in a skimmpy, white outfit, orange color hair, and green eyes.  
  
"Oh kimi-sama, please tell us it's not another youkai, we already have enough of them here. Please keep our homes safe from these youkais," said a woman praying to god.  
  
"Oi! What are you saying?! I'm not here to distroy any villages, I'm here because Kouga's allies told me that he was here!"  
  
"Ayame!"  
  
"Kagome? Why are you here? And who is this?" *points over to Sesshoumaru*  
  
"Oh, he's Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Where is Inuyasha anyway?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna know where he is too!" shouted Shippou.  
  
"You actually want to see?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes!" Shippou jumped excitedly.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Everybody including Ayame, Kouga, Kaede, Jayken, and Rin followed Sesshoumaru to the Goshinboku. Without anymore distractions, everybody silently walk into Inuyasha's forest.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?"  
  
"Rin, we are going into Inuyasha's forest."  
  
"He has a forest named after him? Cool!"  
  
Sesshoumaru came to a final stop, and everybody stopped behind him. Kagome walked up to where Sesshoumaru is, and her eyes widen as she saw Inuyasha dead on the ground, and the note on the Goshiboku that says:  
  
Kagome,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome walked up to the Goshinboku, and saw a white piece of paper laying on the ground, and of course it was opened my Sesshoumaru and Kouga. On the piece of paper it says:  
  
Did you read my note on the Goshinboku? I hope you did before you opened this paper. But I doubt it would be hard to not notice. Since you wanted me to get the hell away from you and die, I decided to agree with you; you were right about everything, I am a worthless hanyou, and I will always be one. As that rang thoughout my head I knew that everything you said was true. Maybe it's better that I should be dead, cause I probably take too much room around you, and maybe every other hanyou should die too, since they take too much room in the world, because youkai hate them, and humans are scared of them. They don't belong in any catagory, and I have you to thank because if you haven't brought this up to my attention, it would be good at least I won't have to be in the number of hanyous that are taking up the world, now I won't have to worry about that. Ja ne zutto. (A/N: Should it be 'Ja ne zutto' or 'Zutto ja ne'??? I don't know! Oh well, I'll keep with my first guess.)  
  
"Kagome, did you make Inuyasha do this?" asked Shippou.  
  
"...I don't know what to say."  
  
By now, Kagome was breaking into many tears.  
  
'Inuyasha, I didn't mean to make you feel worthless! Please, please forgive me!'  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango.  
  
"I acctidentaly left the video camera on, and I think it got the argument on it."  
  
Kagome walk up to Sango, and Sango handed her the video camera. Kagome pressed the rewind buttom, and higher the volume.  
  
-Video Camera-  
  
"I can't believe you!!!" yelled Kagome. "You've embarrassed me in front of my friends, how could you?!"  
  
Sango and Miroku went behind a bush with the video's red light was blinking.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah?! What the hell were they talking about the 'selfish, mean, jealous, and stubborn boyfriend?!" reply Inuyasha angrily. "What the hell? Were they talking about me?! And what have you been telling them ever since we started the journey?!"  
  
"Well...I had to tell them something, because they wanted me to go on a date with Hojou."  
  
"You could of told them that you don't want to go out with him then, instead of using me as a excuse!"  
  
"Can't we just forget this ever happened?!"  
  
"Sorry. I can't, cause the Kagome I know would never use me as an excuse to get out of something that doesn't even concern me."  
  
"Stop talking bullshit, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome walk towards Inuyasha with anger.  
  
"If you think that I am talking bullshit than think whatever you like, cause this is not bullshit. We are breaking up!"  
  
"We only been dating for only three days! You can't break up with me cause I'm breaking up with you!"  
  
Kagome walk closer to Inuyasha, and now they are only an inch apart. Kagome pointed her index finger at Inuyasha.  
  
"I hate you!" *poke*  
  
Inuyasha stared in shock.  
  
"I have always hated you!"  
  
By now Inuyasha's head was down, and Kagome slapped him in the face. *slap*  
  
"You are just a worthless hanyou! And you think that I actually love you?! You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
By now blood was dripping off of Inuyasha's face, where Kagome had slapped him, tears began dropping down his tan face, but Kagome could see the blood or tears. She was too angry to even notice.  
  
"I have never like you, ever since I met you, sealed on the Goshinboku!"  
  
"Then what do you want me to do to make you happy?" Inuyasha asked silently so Kagome could only hear.  
  
"What do I want you to do to make me happy? Hmm...why not get the hell away from me and die!!! Can you do that, Inuyasha?! Is that to hard for the weak hanyou?"  
  
Kagome started walking away, Sango and Miroku started following her, leaving Inuyasha in his misery. Sango and Miroku walked behind Kagome incase she was still in a bad mood.  
  
-End Video Camera-  
  
Kagome took the video camera and rewind it to a certain scene.  
  
-Video Camera-  
  
By now Inuyasha's head was down, and Kagome slapped him in the face. *slap*  
  
"You are just a worthless hanyou! And you think that I actually love you?! You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
By now blood was dripping off of Inuyasha's face, where Kagome had slapped him, tears began dropping down his tan face, but Kagome could see the blood or tears. She was too angry to even notice.  
  
-End Video Camera-  
  
'Was that blood? And tearsdrops?'  
  
Kagome looked up, Shippou was looking at her wide eye.  
  
'Kagome, did you actually says those things to Inuyasha? If I make her mad would she yell at me and hit me like what she did to Inuyasha?'  
  
"Shippou."  
  
Shippou started walking backwards, until he hit Kouga.  
  
"You guys...I really didn't mean what I said on the camera. I swear."  
  
"You made Inuyasha commit suicide!" Ayame yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Do you really care about your reputation with your future friends?" asked Kouga. "That you would get so mad at something stupid as that, and make Dog Crap kill himself?"  
  
"You guys! I didn't mean too! Sango, Miroku, please tell them this is a misunderstanding!"  
  
"...There's nothing that I can really say to help, Kagome," reply Sango.  
  
"Shippou, come here."  
  
Shippou walk back.  
  
'He's scared of me now. I can't undo this, I could of think before I should of talked! I could of make up something to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, but I cannot make up something that is already dead.'  
  
Sesshoumaru walk to Kagome, holding the tensiga in his hand.  
  
"I could revive Inuyasha, and see what's his side of the story is."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to the dead Inuyasha and swinged the tensiga towards Inuyasha. After a minute, Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Huh? Shippou? Why am I here? I thought I was dead."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama used his tensiga to save you, Inuyasha-sama," cried out Myouga, who was so happy to see him alive again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I heard Kagome's side of the story now it's your turn."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome happy that Inuyasha was alive again.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Just get away from me...forever!"  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I need your side."  
  
"Whatever, that bitch said to you, it's probably the same as mine. By the way how did she tell her side?"  
  
"Inuyasha, umm...you see...when you two were fighting, I accidentally left the video camera on, so yeah...it taped everything."  
  
"Oh, if you guys saw it already than I guess that's my side of the story."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want to stay in my palace for now?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Silent, Jayken!"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Hmm...should I go with you, or stay with the bitch...I ratter go with you."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. Kagome saw anger in his eyes, and no other feelings.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your time? That's where you belong anyways."  
  
"..."  
  
"Let's go, Inuyasha, now you can help me take by the western land that those humans took from me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
'Inuyasha...will you ever forgive me?'  
  
*broke down in tears*  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
*sniff* "Don't worry I'll be okay." *sniff*  
  
"Myouga! Get you little ass over here."  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha-sama."  
  
"I bid you farewell, Kagome-sama, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede-sama, Kouga, and Ayame."  
  
"Ja ne, Myouga. We wish you good luck, and if anythings happens you know what to do," said Miroku. *wink*  
  
*laughs* "Don't you worry, I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"Myouga!"  
  
"Coming, Inuyasha-sama."  
  
"Well, since we know know what happened to Inuyasha, Ayame, let's go."  
  
"Kouga? What about Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome, you're going to be alright, right?"  
  
*nods*  
  
"Come on, Ayame."  
  
"Okay, Kouga."  
  
"Ja ne!" Kouga and Ayame said in unison.  
  
"Well, that was an awkward."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Shippou? You're still talking to me? I thought you would went with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Well, I couldn't leave you alone...and...I was afraid if you were going to do that to me too."  
  
"Shippou...I know I hurt Inuyasha, and I can't take that back...but I really wish I can."  
  
"Maybe...if you reason with Inuyasha..."  
  
  
  
"How can I reason with him? He's already piss off at me."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll come back to us...I hope."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, how did humans take over the western area?"  
  
"They had heard that I was traveling with Rin, and they decided to kidnapped her."  
  
"Did they?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to exchanged my western land for Rin."  
  
"Are you going soft?"  
  
"Say that again, and I'll leave you with that bitch."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Finally, that was probably the longest ride ever!"  
  
"Whatever...Jayken! Open the gates."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Inuyasha, welcome to my palace."  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! HeeHee, how was it? Good? Bad? It's getting late, so I better end this quick. No! School is back once again. =( This sux, I probably won't have enough time to update as much. ='( Thanks for reviewing. Oh yeah, my fucking, gay, ass sister wouldn't let me go on her computer, cause my internet is down. =( And I really wish that both of them would just die, and go to hell, oh wait...I'm going there, and go to heaven. Good advice: If you want to die, do it fast; another good advice: Life sucks, deal with it. Please review! Hope to see you soon!  
  
Japanese Vocabulary:  
  
Konichiwa Minna- Good Afternoon, Everybody  
  
Goshinboku- Sacred Tree  
  
Youkai- Full Demon  
  
Kimi-Sama- God  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Sesshoumaru-Sama- Lord Sesshoumaru  
  
Ja Ne Zutto (or Zutto Ja Ne)- Goodbye Forever  
  
Hanyou- Half Demon, Half Human  
  
Tensiga- Sesshoumaru's Healing Sword  
  
Inuyasha-Sama- Lord Inuyasha  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Kagome-Sama- Lady Kagome  
  
Kaede-Sama- Lady Kaede  
  
Ja Ne- Good Bye  
  
Arigato- Thank You  
  
-Pocky-Wocky- 


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness and Sadness by: Pocky-Wocky  
  
Disclaimers: How many times do I have to tell you, you stupid press; I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
A/N: Hey, gomen for not updating last Monday, my damn sister wouldn't let me use her computer, cause my internet is jacked up. =( I will probably update in between the week, instead of Mondays, cause of all these homework and crap. Thanks all my reviewers! Please R&R, and Enjoy!  
  
Previous of Last Chapter:  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Finally, that was probably the longest ride ever!"  
  
"Whatever...Jaken! Open the gates."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Inuyasha, welcome to my palace."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
"Geez, Sesshoumaru, some place you got here."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"What is it, Jaken?"  
  
"Umm...some humans are coming from the eastern area."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I don't believe myself, such humans could never kill our youkais; we tested every single youkai for their strengths and weaknesses."  
  
"Jaken! Send Group B to distroy those filthy humans."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, anything else?"  
  
"Any other problems?"  
  
"Oh yes, Rin wanted me to tell you that she thinks the humans are coming after her, and she wanted you to beware."  
  
"Alright, give her my regards."   
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Oh yes, before you leave, Jaken, bring Inuyasha to his room."  
  
"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"And, Jaken?"  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"You don't need to worry about where Myouga is going to sleep."  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha-sama."  
  
"You may be excused."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Just then, Rin ran into the living room.  
  
"What is it, Rin?"  
  
"The eastern humans are here, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Impossible! How could they get here so fast?!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'll go tell the Group B."  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Inuyasha, could you help out?!"  
  
"Sure, since you're letting me live here."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, what do you think Inuyasha is doing right now?"  
  
"I don't know...Shippou, I am going to go back to my era for a while, okay? To sort things out."  
  
"Okay, Kagome, I'll tell Miroku and Sango."  
  
"Ja ne, Shippou."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn humans! What do you think you are doing on my land?!"  
  
"We are here to take back the young girl, you took from us!"  
  
"You humans left her all alone in a shack, and you have even abused her!"  
  
"It is none of your business!"  
  
"I believe it is!"  
  
"Let the young girl decide! Or should I say your prisoner!"  
  
"Fine! Jaken!"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Bring out Rin."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Rin came to where Sesshoumaru, wearing a fine, silk dress that has sakura blossom on it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama need Rin for what?"  
  
"Rin, tell me do you want to stay with these humans or Jaken and I."  
  
"Rin want to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"You must of brain-washed her!" (A/N: Did they already know about brain-washing? I wonder...)  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama did no such thing to Rin!"  
  
"Stop listening to him, young girl!"  
  
"Don't tell Rin what to do!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ja ne, Kagome, we wish to see you soon."  
  
"You will, Miroku."  
  
"Kagome, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, Sango."  
  
"Don't leave, Kagome!"  
  
"Shippou, I'm just going to be gone for a week."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, my family and I, are going on a trip to China."  
  
"China? Where's that?"  
  
"Far from here."  
  
"Don't leave!!!"  
  
"Gomen, Shippou."  
  
Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
"Mama? Jii-Chan? Souta? Byou?"  
  
"Kagome, we're over here!"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming!"  
  
Kagome ran over to where her family were.  
  
"Hojou!"  
  
"Higurashi!"  
  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if you are better or not, and shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Umm...why?"  
  
"Well, didn't you just came out of the hospital after your leg was serverly damage by a shock of lighting, and you need to get a surgery?"  
  
"Huh?!" 'Jii-Chan!' "Oh, yeah! I almost forgotten about it! Haha, you see I can barely remember what happened after that surgery! Well, I'm feeling a lot better, and I'm just glad that they didn't need to amputate my leg!" *sweatdrop*  
  
*sweatdrop from everybody except Hojou*  
  
"Me too!"  
  
'Can't he tell that I'm lying??? That's like the biggest lie ever!'  
  
"I heard that you were going on a trip to China, am I correct?"  
  
"Umm...yes."  
  
"Well, I brought you a kit, incase something happen to you during your trip."  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you, Hojou."  
  
"Don't worry about it, all you need to repay me is by being healthy!"  
  
*sweatdrop* 'I guess, I already paid him back, cause I wasn't sick at all!'  
  
"Kagome, remember to bring your gift for your cousin, Himeko."  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot."  
  
"I can't wait to tell her everything that happened so far on my journey with Inuyasha..."  
  
"I'm sure she'll love to hear it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
After 30 minutes of packing for the whole trip.  
  
"Kagome, did you check for everything???"  
  
"Hai, mama!"  
  
"What about you, Souta?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Remember, I am not going to buy things that you forgotten, so you have to get money to get it yourself."  
  
"Hai," Kagome and Souta said in unison.  
  
"Dad, do you need help?"  
  
"Yes, dear, a little."  
  
"Souta dear, please help your jii-chan with his bags."  
  
"Mama, why does he always bring like 10 bags?!"  
  
"Well, he has many things to give out, you know how many reletives we have."  
  
"Yeah, mostly money. I'm glad we are celebrating Chinese New Year." (A/N: I love Chinese New Year! We get a lot a cha-ching! $.$)  
  
"Mama, we're not even Chinese, so how come we celebrate it?"  
  
"Well, you know how my sister is. She married an Chinese man, and Himeko is half chinese and half Japanese." (A/N: I'm full Chinese. Oh well, in my story I'm half and half.)  
  
"Mama, these bags are heavy!"  
  
"Oh, Souta, stop being a wimp!"  
  
"Kagome, I am not a wimp!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You should be helping Jii-Chan too!"  
  
"Kagome! Souta! Stop bickering! Our flight is in an hour and we want to have good seats!"  
  
"Hai, mama."  
  
"Wei-Hong, you should stop bickering them and help me with these bags." (A/N: That's going to be Kagome mom's name.)  
  
"Okay, dad. Kagome, open the trunk, and we might need to put some bags in the front."  
  
"Okay, mama. Souta, give me a hand, and put the small bags in the front."  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
"Good thing we have a van."  
  
"Kagome, we're done with the trunk, are Souta and you done in the front?"  
  
"Yeah, Don't worry, we can squeeze in."  
  
A/N:That's it for this chapter! Sorry about last week, and yeah. This is probably my shortest chapter of all. Can't wait until next chapter!  
  
Japanese Vocbulary:  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Sesshoumaru-Sama- Lord Sesshoumaru  
  
Nani- What  
  
Youkai- Demon  
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Inuyasha-Sama- Lord Inuyasha  
  
Ja Ne- Good Bye  
  
Jii-Chan- Grandpa  
  
Himeko- Princess Child  
  
With Love to All My Fans,  
  
-Pocky-Wocky- 


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness and Sadness by: Pocky-Wocky  
  
Disclaimers: Ahh! Attack of the press! This is my last and final statement, okay? I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
A/N: Good to see you all again! On Sunday, I came back from Las Vagas and I got over a hundred in cha-ching! I'm so happy, except I got to put some money in my account (savings). Been very busy with everything and guess what! We're making babies in science, but I don't know who my partner is yet, and there might be a threesomes, heehee. J/K! Also, I got BoA's second single! Yay! Please R&R!  
  
Previous from Last Chapter:  
  
"Okay, mama. Souta, give me a hand, and put the small bags in the front."  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
"Good thing we have a van."  
  
"Kagome, we're done with the trunk, are Souta and you done in the front?"  
  
"Yeah, Don't worry, we can squeeze in."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, can you move a little?! I'm almost off the seat."  
  
"So am I, so stop bugging."  
  
"Quiet, both of you!"  
  
"Gomen, mama."  
  
*yawns* "Wei-Hong, please wake me up when we get there."  
  
"Okay, dad."  
  
"Mama, how long to drive to the airport?" questioned Souta.  
  
"About 30 minutes, get some sleep, since I woke you up so early."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You too, Kagome, you must be tired from looking for that...that..."  
  
"The Shikon shards?"  
  
"Hai, the Shikon shards."  
  
"Alright, mama."  
  
'Too bad Kagome haven't gotten her permit yet, or she can drive and I can sleep.' (A/N: You must be 18 years old to have an license, read it from Paradise Kiss, very good book.)  
  
~*~  
  
"Young girl, I'll say this again, you mustn't listen to that youkai!"  
  
"Rin not listening!" *covers ears*  
  
"If you don't leave my land, then prepare to die!"  
  
"We are not leaving without the girl!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, why do the humans not leave?"  
  
"Because they are after you, Rin."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Hai, since you are not needed here, return to your room."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Young girl! You mustn't leave!"  
  
"Rin can't hear you!" *covers ears again*  
  
*sighs* "Please leave this youkai's palace at once! It's dangerous."  
  
"Look you stupid humans, can't you see that Rin doesn't want to leave?! Can't you tell by the look of her kimono that she is being treated as a princess?!" interupted Inuyasha.  
  
"Look, Master Kenshi, it's another youkai!"  
  
"Don't be fooled, as you can see this is not an youkai, it is an hanyou."  
  
"What the fuck, did you say?!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"A hanyou?" the crowd of humans muttered.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get piss, being called a hanyou was the last thing he wants to remember about himself.  
  
"I repeat again, you dirty humans, leave at once, or you will suffer servely."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why don't we just kill them right now?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I do agree with you, but we can't let Rin see us kill, or she'll be frighten of us."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad, wake up, we're here."  
  
*yawns* "We're here already?"  
  
"Hai, now get up and help Kagome and Souta with all you suitcases."  
  
"Alright." *yawns*  
  
"Souta, why are still falling asleep? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"  
  
"No, Jii-Chan wanted me to clean the house before we leave, so it was spotless."  
  
"Did mama help?"  
  
"Yeah, but it took like..." *thinking* "until 12:30 AM, and mama wanted us to wake up at 6:00 to finish packing, cause our plane leaves at 10:00 AM, and she wanted to come here early for good seats."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell, it's like 8:30 AM right now."  
  
*falls asleep* "Mmm...mama, go away, I'm tired."  
  
'He must be really tired to sleep talk.'  
  
"Kagome, help me with this suitcase, and where's Souta?"  
  
"Jii-Chan, Souta fell asleep, don't worry, I'll help you."  
  
"Well, he did had a big night, and good thing that you packed up, before you went to that era."  
  
"Me too, or I'll have to be staying up and pack."  
  
~*~  
  
"I miss Kagome!"  
  
"Shippou, it only been a couple of minutes."  
  
"I still miss her!"  
  
*sweatdrop* "We do too, but she told us that she need to sort things out."  
  
"Wwwaaahhh! I want Kagome."  
  
"Please don't cry, Shippou."  
  
Sango walk in with Kaede.  
  
"Shippou, a week will past by in no time."  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Is it a week yet?"  
  
*sighs* "No..."  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"God damn it, Shippou, it haven't been a fucking day yet! Get it to your head!"  
  
"Calm down, Houshi-sama."  
  
"Wwwaaahhh, I'm going to tell Kagome when she gets back!"  
  
"Do I look that I care? No!"  
  
*sticks tongue out*  
  
"Stick that tongue of yours again and I'll suck you up in my kazzana."  
  
"Ahh! Sango, don't let him do it."  
  
"Houshi..."  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"No, you did."  
  
"Will you both just shut the hell up?!"  
  
'She's the one that need to clam down,' thought Miroku.  
  
'I want Kagome,' thought Shippou.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Oh my god! The silent is killing me!" screamed Sango.  
  
"Well, we didn't want to bother you."  
  
A/N: Wow, this is really short, I'm cutting it off, because I need to go to sleep soon, and I gotta get ready. School tomorrow, gay...Dude my room is so fucking messy, and it was cleaned last week. Damn...gonna get in trouble if room not clean. Have anyone read Wish? It is really a good book, Koryu, a devil, is so fucking SEXY & HOT!  
  
Japanese Vocabulary:  
  
BoA- A Korean Singer, Love Her!  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Shikon- Jewel  
  
Youkai- Demon  
  
Sesshoumaru-Sama- Lord Sesshoumaru  
  
Kimono- Japanese Clothing  
  
Hanyou- Half Demon, Half Human  
  
Jii-Chan- Grandpa  
  
Houshi-Sama- Monk  
  
Kazzana- Wing Tunnel  
  
-Pocky-Wocky- 


	5. Chapter 5

Happiness and Sadness by: Pocky-Wocky  
  
Disclaimers: Can I get some peace and quiet around here?! Oww...I got a stomach ache, stupid food; now the fucking lawyers are stalking me! Go away!  
  
A/N: Another chapter has past, and after a few minutes my stomach got better and I can continue on with the story! Yay! By the way, if you think I am a suicidal person, I'm not. I was just in a very, very bad mood; and I forgot who or what I was mad at. Oh well, let's just start the story, enjoy!  
  
Perious of Last Chapter:  
  
'She's the one that need to clam down,' thought Miroku.  
  
'I want Kagome,' thought Shippou.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Oh my god! The silent is killing me!" screamed Sango.  
  
"Well, we didn't want to bother you."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
"Fine then, if the silent is killing so badly," said Miroku.  
  
Miroku's hand reach to Sango's ass.  
  
"You hentai! Can you once not do that or should I just cut off your hands?!"  
  
"Well, you didn't want silence."  
  
"I didn't mean it in 'that' way, hentai!"  
  
"Well, sorry! I didn't mean to bother you, I was just trying to lighten the mood."  
  
"That's not lighting the mood, houshi."  
  
*yawns* "Miroku, Sango, I'm going to go to sleep. okay?"  
  
"Okay, Shippou, we won't wake you, right houshi?"  
  
"Of course, cause we will be too busy baring my child, isn't that right, Sango dearest?"  
  
"Nani?! Shippou, don't listen to what he is saying! It's not true."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Miroku and Sango look over at Shippou, and sees him sleeping peacefully.  
  
"All that work for nothing."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, my sweetie pie."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Then what should I call you? Babydoll? Honey? Dearest?"  
  
"None of thoses!"  
  
"Aww, common, Sango, what about...Pookins?"  
  
"No way in hell are you going to call me that!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Ite!"  
  
*yawns* "I'm getting tired of arguing with you, wake me up when you decide."  
  
  
  
"Nani? You're just going to give up? Aren't you going to continue?"  
  
"What the point? You're just going to say no, over and over again. So there is no reason to repeat it."  
  
"Miroku, do you have a fever?"  
  
Sango checked Miroku's forehead.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Are you sure you're not sick?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
'Miroku is probably tricking me.' "Fine whatever you say." 'Haha, you're not going to trick me.'  
  
"Okay, good night."  
  
'What?!' "Yeah...good night." 'What's the hell is wrong with him?'  
  
Sango walked over to Miroku's sleeping form. Miroku's eyes open.  
  
"May I help you, Sango?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Yeah! Something was on your face that's it!"  
  
"Is it off?"  
  
"Yup! It's gone."  
  
"Thanks for getting whatever was on my face."  
  
"No problem." 'This is very weird.'  
  
~*~  
  
"We're finally here!"  
  
"Souta, lets find your cousin."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Mama, why don't I just call her?"  
  
"I guess that's okay."  
  
Kagome took out her cellphone and dialed Himeko's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Himeko, it's Kagome. Where are you right now?"  
  
"I'm driving to the airport, it's like so damn pack!"  
  
"Do you know how long you are going to take?"  
  
"Probably about 15 minutes or more, its depend on the traffic."  
  
"Oh yeah, my mom says hi."  
  
"Tell her that I said hi to her too."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Talk to you later, got another phone call."  
  
"Okay, talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome answered her second line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Umm...is this Kagome?"  
  
"Sango? Did you get how to use the cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah...I think there is something wrong with Miroku."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Kagome! Hang up that phone right now! We're leaving."  
  
"Okay, mama! Hey Sango, sorry, but I got to go."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Okay...ja, Kagome."  
  
"Don't worry I'll call you back."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating for a while! Also for this short chapter. Been really busy with school work, and etc.  
  
Japanese Vocabulary:  
  
Hentai- Pervert  
  
Nani- What  
  
Ite- No  
  
Himeko- Princess Child  
  
Ja- Bye  
  
See you next chapter!  
  
-Pocky-Wocky- 


End file.
